


...And Then He Saw Him Fly

by MoroNoKimi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Forgive Me, Happy Ending, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu are soulmates, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Love You, I Tried, I hope I made it up to you in part 2, I'm Sorry, Inarizaki, Karasuno, Love at First Sight, M/M, Miya Atsumu is an Idiot, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Miya Atsumu, Part 2 is happy, Pining Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Soulmates, Spring Interhigh, Surprise Ending, What Have I Done, haikyuu soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoroNoKimi/pseuds/MoroNoKimi
Summary: In a world where soulmates appear in your dreams, Atsumu's dreams are becoming more frequent as the Spring InterHigh looms closer.But with all dreams, Atsumu can only remember small characteristics of his soulmate.Copper eyes, tangerine hair, and a smile crafted from sunshine.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 56
Kudos: 317





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> After a long conversation with my sister the other day. I got it into my head to write a soulmate AU. And for Atsuhina. Who would have guessed... 
> 
> \- She's been dreaming about the same person for 7+ years. Has never met them in real life, but can describe them in detail - 
> 
> And thus, I've created this.
> 
> Some songs to listen to while reading, I'd order these, but they just played in the background the whole time I wrote this:  
> Electric Love (Cover by Paravi Das) - this one is what I'm dubbing the Atsuhina Anthem  
> Sad Machine (Porter Robinson)  
> Still Love You (Lee Hong Gi, Yoo Hwe Seung) - actually listen to this at the end  
> Middle of the Night (Monsta X)

_Prologue_

Melted copper eyes, sprinkled with amber, peered up into his. Curly, unruly hair the color of tangerines rustled in the soft breeze that caressed their bodies. Pretty, pink lips curled to reveal radiant, white teeth in a smile that could only be described as crafted by the sun itself. They were standing in a field of sunflowers that stretched as far as the eye could see. The sunshine embraced them from a cloudless blue sky, warming their skin in its tender rays. 

Atsumu reached his hand out to touch the freckled skin and his hand sliced through the air. The copper irises disappeared as dark pupils went wide with panic. A small, silent cry bubbled out of the once smiling lips as their body started to fade into the all too familiar fuzzy gray. Atsumu watched helplessly as the person in front of him dissolved into the background, his own silent scream burning his throat. As the last bits of the dream fizzled away, Atsumu was plunged into darkness.

* * *

_Spring InterHigh: Day One_

_On a train, somewhere between Hyougo and Tokyo_

“Oi, ‘Tsumu, ya look like shit,” Osamu slapped the back of his neck. Atsumu growled in response and slumped against the icy, train window. He hadn’t slept the night before after his dream had ended so abruptly. He sighed, his breath fogging the window with a sloppy white circle. Behind him, his teammates and brother bickered.

“Osamu,” Kita Shinsuke, their captain, scolded his twin, “Ya know we don’t tolerate that kinda language.” 

“Apologies, Kita-san,” Osamu grumbled, “But ‘Tsumu really does look bad.” 

“It doesn’t mean ya use vulgar language, Osamu,” Kita huffed. Atsumu felt a soft hand land on his head and he turned to find his captain leaning over the seat to look at him. Mister No Gaps Kita Shinsuke was gazing at him with concerned eyes, “Atsumu, are ya sick?” 

“Just tired, Kita-san,” Atsumu muttered, trying to avoid the dull brown eyes of his captain. For weeks, his sleep had become increasingly sparing as dreams of his soulmate littered his mind. He would wake in a cold sweat, sheets strewn across the bed, his heart roaring in his ears while he desperately tried to keep the last images of that sunny smile engraved in his mind.

“We’ve still got a few hours before we arrive in Tokyo,” Kita ruffled his hand through Atsumu’s blonde mop, “Get some sleep. I’ll wake ya before we get there.” 

“Thanks, Kita-san,” Atsumu gave Kita a small smile, hoping it would be enough for his captain to return to his seat. Kita nodded, his light grey hair flopping in his eyes and disappeared back over the seat. Atsumu wrapped his team jacket tighter around his shoulders and closed his eyes, trying to drone out the noise from his team. 

A beaming smile flashed through his mind and his eyes flew open, a small gasp escaping his lips. _Guess this means no sleep._ He clutched at his chest, his heart pounding. 

“Atsumu,” Ojiro Aran, his ace, was staring at him from across the aisle. Suna Rintarou, his middle blocker, peered around Aran’s shoulder, one of his thin eyebrows raised in question. Atsumu’s face scrunched into an annoyed scowl. 

“I’m fine. Just tired,” _He just needed some sleep._ Suna shook his head and leaned back into his seat next to Aran, seemingly uninterested as ever. 

“Yer still having them dreams, huh?” 

Atsumu nodded at the older boy, his hand trembling over his heart. For seventeen years he had been occasionally gifted with dreams of his soulmate. _Like every other goddamn person in the world,_ he reminded himself. But for the last few months, the dreams that used to be a monthly occurrence, became an everyday routine. _A nightmare, really._

“Ya know they say the more ya dream, the closer ya are to meeting ‘em,” Aran tried, his voice calm, “Maybe yer gonna meet them soon.” 

“Fat chance,” Atsumu wanted to throw his hands into the air, _soulmates were a crock of shit, why would anyone be excited to meet someone who plagued their sleep with nightmares? Maybe he did, but only a little._

“That’s not the way to go about it, Atsumu,” Aran clicked his tongue, his eyes narrowing, “Yer gonna scare ‘em away with an attitude like that.” 

“Good, cause they’re scarin’ away my sleep,” Atsumu turned his head back to the window, done with the conversation. Aran huffed and mumbled under his breath about, _damn kids,_ before speaking quietly to Suna. Atsumu clenched his hands into tight fists in his lap and watched the scenery pass by. Outside, the sky was beginning to turn a deep, velvety gray. He imagined the air would have the distinct scent of snow when they arrived in Tokyo. 

It wasn’t that Atsumu didn’t want to meet his soulmate, he just didn’t believe the person existed. As most dreams do, the dreams of his soulmate would become clouded and vague in detail as the day wore on. The only details Atsumu had were eyes, copper in color with amber flecks, unruly, orange hair, and a sunlit smile. _But there ain’t no one in the world with orange hair._ Atsumu’s chest tightened, _everyone had a soulmate, but not everyone found them._

By the time they stepped through the doors of the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium, Atsumu had become grossly aware of his exhaustion. He trudged behind his teammates, his hands pushed deep into his jacket pockets while he fought off another yawn. He hadn’t been able to sleep on the train, his teammates were loud and copper colored eyes were behind every clenched eyelid. _Damn soulmate._

The scent of air salonpas tickled his nose and a small grin curved his lips, he really loved that smell. The sound of volleyballs smacking the wooden floor echoed through his ears. The buzz of the scoreboards sounded and Atsumu’s pace quickened, his exhaustion being shoved to the side until that night in the hotel. _He belonged here_. Right here, in this giant gym filled with hundreds of other volleyball players aiming for the same thing as him and his team. And he would beat them all. 

He threw an arm around Osamu who groaned in annoyance, but shouldered Atsumu’s weight with an eye roll. Atsumu grinned, _volleyball was the only soulmate he needed._

“Feelin’ better, Atsumu?” Kita turned his head while they climbed the stairs to the stands. 

“Much better now that we’re here,” Atsumu grinned, “I’m ready to play.” 

“Good, let’s go see who we’ll be playing tomorrow.” 

They stepped onto the observation deck and Atsumu’s face broke out into a beaming smile. Courts were filled with players, running, jumping, scoring, his stomach broke out into butterflies. He wanted to be on the court, _now._

“Ah, there it is,” Kita leaned over the railing, pointing at the match below them. Atsumu looked over the railing and furrowed his eyebrows. _Karasuno_. Kageyama Tobio. The goody-two shoes from the All-Japan Youth Training Camp played was Karasuno’s setter. 

“We’ll be playin’ the victor of this match between,” Kita paused as he read the names of the teams, “Tsubakihara or Karasuno.”

“Ya went to that training camp with someone from Karasuno, right Atsumu?” Osamu watched the match, leaned against the railing and taking in every play, every move. 

“Right, Tobio-kun,” Atsumu joined his twin on the railing as Kageyama came up to serve. He pointed the dark-haired boy to his brother, “That one, number nine. That’s Tobio-kun.” Osamu grunted in response and they watched as Kageyama served a nasty jumper. A player from Tsubakihara got underneath it, sending it back over the net as a free ball. 

“Free ball,” Osamu commented as Karasuno’s libero got under the ball, sending it into a beautiful arc. Atsumu nodded in approval at their libero’s sturdy reflexes. He was surprised to find Kageyama was already moving in position to set the ball. As a setter, even Atsumu was impressed with Kageyama’s fluid movements. _There’s no way that goody two shoes had changed that much in the short amount of time they had left the training camp._

“That totally ain’t the way he looked at camp. Geez that guy’s almost scary. Let’s see who he sets-” The air left Atsumu’s lungs. 

Karasuno’s number ten was up in the air, slamming the ball down on the other side of the court. The boy landed and turned to Kageyama, his _tangerine_ colored hair shaking about as he and Kageyama visibly argued about something. 

“Who,” Atsumu’s heart was going crazy, _turn around, turn around_ , “Is he?”

* * *

_Spring InterHigh: Night One_

_A hotel close to the to the gymnasium_

Atsumu stared up at the ceiling of the hotel room. The lights of Tokyo’s nightlife seeped through the parted curtain, illuminating the small space. His eyes roamed the popcorn ceiling, the off-white color was chipped and yellowing in spots. The room was nice enough, the beds were clean and soft, but the chipped and discolored ceiling bothered him to no end. _Tangerine hair. Sweat beading at the nape of his neck, only visible when he ran his hands through the short, unruly locks._

Osamu let out a soft groan on the bed next to him. The springs of the bed creaked under his twin’s shifting weight and then Osamu was snoring again. Atsumu turned to look at his twin, envious of the calm smile stretched across Osamu’s lips. He narrowed his eyes at his twin’s sleeping form, the sudden urge to throw a pillow at his brother had him grabbing the extra pillow next to him. A soft knock on their door was Osamu’s only saving grace that night. Atsumu slid off the bed and padded to the door, his bare feet chilled by the cool tiled floor. 

Aran and Kita were on the other side of the door, holding a brown paper bag, a water bottle, and a pack of energy gels. Kita looked around him at the dark room, Osamu’s snores filling the air. Aran grinned down at him, whispering, “Wanna come to our room and eat?” 

“Shouldn’t ya be asleep?” Atsumu tried to remember what the clock on the nightstand had said. It was late, but not so late that their young bodies couldn’t handle it the next day. 

“Kita-san was worried about ya since ya passed out and didn’t eat,” Aran looked down at Kita. His captain was still staring at Osamu through the gap between his body and the door. Internally, Atsumu groaned. He had seen Karasuno’s number ten and his _orange hair_ and passed out. He had blamed it on his exhaustion, but he couldn’t help but think it was something else. _Something that had to do with curly, tangerine colored hair._

“It sounds like he’s sleeping well, put some slippers on and come to our room, Atsumu,” Kita didn’t look at him as he spoke, “We don’t wanna wake up Osamu.” 

“God forbid we wake up the prin- ow!” 

Kita smacked his side and looked up at him, his brows furrowed in annoyance, “Hush. Get yer things and come to our room,” Kita turned on his heel and walked down the hall. The bag crinkled in his hand and Atsumu’s stomach growled in response to his food walking away. Aran gave him an apologetic smile and pressed a firm hand on the door, holding it open.

“Ya know he’s gonna expect ya now.”  
“Yeah, yeah,” Atsumu mumbled and walked over to the large wardrobe. The light from the hallway spilled into the room, giving him enough visibility to search through the bottom and pulling out a pair of packaged slippers. His shoulders brushed against their uniforms hanging and his stomach clenched. _He was gonna be playing Karasuno tomorrow._ He slid them on and grabbed a keycard off the side table next to the door, _don’t wanna wake up Samu._

Aran let the door click softly after Atsumu walked out of the room. He followed his on-court captain a few doors down to his and Kita’s shared room. Aran waved his keycard on the lock and opened the door for Atsumu to walk through. 

“Sit on the floor when ya eat, please,” Kita was, _for the love of God,_ ironing his and Aran’s uniforms. Atsumu grunted in response and plopped down on the floor where the bag had been set. The cold tile instantly permeated into his bones. He shifted uncomfortably as he pulled out the contents of the bag. A couple varieties of onigiri, two egg salad sandwiches, a container of pickled vegetables, and a banana were spread out in front of him. A blanket was held in front of his face and he looked up at Aran, his lips curled into a knowing smile. _Leave it to ‘ol Aran._

“Thanks,” Atsumu gratefully took the blanket and shoved it underneath, saving his ass from the cold. He popped open the vegetables and grabbed the wooden chopsticks out of the bag, his stomach squealing in delight. 

“Atsumu,” Kita looked at him, the iron in his hand steaming violently. 

“Thank ya for the food!” Atsumu bowed his head quickly and looked up at his captain. Kita shook his head and waved his hand, giving Atsumu permission to dig into his food. A small groan escaped his lips as he plowed through the vegetables. 

“Kita-san went to the conbini and picked all this up for ya,” Aran plopped down on his bed, stretching his arms over his head, little pops and cracks littered the air while his joints adjusted. 

“Thank ya, Kita-san,” Atsumu said between mouthfuls of a sandwich, “It’s great.” 

“Ya need to take better care of yerself, Atsumu,” Kita placed the iron on the nightstand and slid his uniform on a hanger, “Can’t have our setter passin’ out during the game tomorrow.” 

“Just need some sleep and I’ll be right as rain.” 

“Ya ain’t slept in so long ya passed out!” Aran had cracked open a water and took a long drink from it. Kita took the pressed uniforms and hung them up in the wardrobe. Atsumu tore into an onigiri, _tuna and mayo._ His two captains were watching him as he stuffed his face. _Quit lookin’ at me like Imma keel over and die._

“I think I saw ‘im today,” Atsumu spoke into his onigiri. 

“Who?” 

“M’soulmate,” Atsumu finished the onigiri in three bites. He turned the top of his own water bottle and finished it off in two long pulls. Aran and Kita exchanged a look. Kita walked over to him and bent down until they were face to face. 

“Are ya sure?” 

“I ain’t ever seen anyone with orange hair till today and my soulmate has orange hair.” 

“That was-” Kita’s eyebrows pressed together as he thought back to the day’s events.

“Karasuno’s number ten,” Aran mumbled from the bed. Atsumu nodded slowly. He hadn’t seen the boy’s face, but something told him he would see bronze eyes looking back at him. _With a sunny smile._

“Well, guess yer gonna find out tomorrow,” Kita pressed a finger to his forehead, “Finish yer food and go back to bed. We need ya in good form.” 

“Yes sir,” Atsumu stuffed an entire onigiri in his mouth, relishing in the disgusted look he received from Kita and the boisterous laugh from Aran. 

A short time later, Atsumu was quietly shutting his door behind him. Osamu’s snores echoed off the walls, reminding him why he typically chose to room with Kita or Aran over his twin. He pulled the covers off his bed and settled into the soft mattress. Closing his eyes, he expected to find copper eyes staring back at him, but Atsumu was thrust into darkness. For the first time in weeks, Atsumu was plunged into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Spring InterHigh: Day Two_

_Tokyo Metropolitan Sub Arena_

“Are ya gonna be good?” Atsumu looked at his brother. They were sitting on the hardwood floor of the sub arena, stretching before their warmups. There was an hour until their game against Karasuno and Atsumu was sweating bullets. He was going to see Karsuno’s number ten up close. 

“I slept great, just nervous,” Atsumu pulled on his toes, his hamstrings burning in protest after not stretching the day before. A scoff from his twin had him turning his head. Osamu’s forehead creased in a look of disbelief. 

“Ya don’t ever get nervous, what gives?” 

“I think my soulmate might be on Karasuno’s team,” Atsumu turned his attention to his stretching. He gave special attention to the tanned skinned marked with seventeen years’ worth of scars. From swan dives taken a little too hard to scuffles he and Osamu had gotten into, his skin was etched with stories. 

“Are ya joking?” 

“Nah, ya know how my soulmate has orange hair and-”  
“Copper eyes that make ya melt and a smile so bright it’s like the sun itself, yeah, yeah,” Osamu mimicked Atsumu. 

“Oi, no need to be shitty about it.” 

“Atsumu!” 

“Sorry, Kita-san,” He dropped his voice, “Karasuno’s number ten has orange hair.” 

“I thought it was tangerine?” 

“Same difference!” 

“Actually,” Osamu rotated his shoulders, “They’re different. Oranges are typically larger than tangerines and they’re a yellowish-orange versus the reddish-orange of a tangerine.” 

Atsumu stared at his brother, his mouth gaped open. 

“Ya wouldn’t shut up about the damn tangerine hair, I looked up the difference.” 

“So ya do care about me!” 

“I never said that.” 

“After all these years, ya finally admit it!” 

“Shut up, ‘Tsumu,” Osamu stood and glared at him, “Dontcha be goin’ and spreadin’ things that ain’t true.” Atsumu watched his brother join Suna and Aran on the floor a few meters away. He grinned to himself and got to his feet, _he might meet his soulmate today and Osamu actually cared about him._ He stepped out of their little area and started down the hall, _let’s see who else was utilizing the sub arena._

“Oi, pay attention!” _That’s Kageyama’s voice._

Atsumu stopped in his tracks. _That was Kageyama’s voice!_ He took off at a sprint and slid around the corner of the hall into the entrance of the practice court. He was right on time to watch Kageyama pass a ball into his _tangerine-haired_ partner’s face. Atsumu sucked in a breath, it was now or never. 

“Hinata-Boke!” Kageyama yelled at his partner. The boy scrubbed a hand over his reddened face, his curly mop ruffling around his face. _Look up._ Atsumu walked over to Kageyama and the one dubbed Hinata, trying to keep a cool outer appearance. 

“Heya! Ya look like yer getting real into it.” _Open yer-_ Copper eyes. Atsumu’s voice caught in his throat and he closed his eyes, raising a hand, “How ya been Tobio-kun? Doin’ good?” _Bronze eyes. Tangerine Hair. He needed to see a smile. He needed to play it cool._

“Hello. Yeah,” Kageyama answered in a monotone voice. _Same ol’ Kageyama. He of little words._

“I’m really hopin’ ya go all out today, n’kay?” He took a deep breath, _play it cool, play it cool._ He looked up at Hinata, “Cause there’s nothing I hate more than having to waste my time playing scrubs.” 

_He had in fact, not played it cool._

“Oh. I’m sorry.” 

Hinata’s eyes narrowed before realization sunk in. His curls flopped around his face and his massive, round eyes went wide, “Hey! What’re you apologizing for, Kageyama?” Atsumu really wanted to smack himself. _Miya, what are ya doing, ya scrub?_

“But I’m not a scrub.” 

“Oh, I know. I know.” _I’m the scrub._

“He’s a total scrub.”  
Atsumu choked on the laugh that bubbled up from his throat. _Kageyama really was something else._ Hinata threw his hands up in the air, outraged at his teammate, “Did you have to say that out loud?” 

Kageyama finally looked at Atsumu then, his eyes holding a glint of intimidation, “But we don’t suck at all, so I don’t think you have to worry.” Atsumu’s jaw clenched as he smirked, _damn goody two shoes could be kinda cool sometimes._

“Game one has reached the middle of their second set!” A little, blonde girl dressed in a manager’s uniform announced, running into the court. Atsumu nodded at Kageyama and took one last look at Hinata. The boy’s face was set in a scowl, directed right at him. _Good job, Miya._

He turned on his heel and strode out of the gym, his shoulders hunched in a silent show of a very embarrassing defeat. _Maybe, he can redeem himself._

* * *

_Spring InterHigh: Day Two_

_Tokyo Metropolitan Court B - Inarizaki High V. Karasuno High: Set One_

“Ya did, what?” Osamu was laughing while they walked towards the court. The Inarizaki marching band’s chants were already thundering through the hallways. Atsumu’s heart was pounding louder than any drum in that damn gym. _It was almost time._

“I’m not repeating myself,” Atsumu groaned, wrapping his jacket tighter around himself. 

“Suna didn’t get to hear about ya makin’ a fool of yerself,” Osamu slapped his back, tears rolling down his eyes. Atsumu rolled his eyes and walked a little faster to join Kita in the front. 

“I heard ya messed up with yer soulmate.” 

“Kita-san!” Atsumu whined, _who hadn’t heard about his utter failure of an attempt to talk to Hinata?_

“Talk to him later, yeah? Beat him first,” Kita turned his head slightly to look him in the eye. Atsumu nodded and followed his captain into the arena. _Focus on the task at hand._

Above them, the Inarizaki cheer section roared as they stepped onto the court. He pulled off his jacket and tossed it in the bin with the others before jogging to the center of court for their official warm-ups. He scanned the gym, his eyes resting on Hinata in a matter of seconds. _Okay, gotta look cool._

They had been practicing spikes when Osamu sent him a mischievous grin from the line. Atsumu smirked back and nodded his head at Coach Oomi. The man tossed the ball up and the twins switched positions, Osamu set the ball for Atsumu and in turn, Atsumu slammed it down on the other side of the net. 

“Ha ha! Super body and soul switch time delayed spike!” The words left his mouth before he realized the monstrosity of a name he had called out. He threw his hand up with Osamu as the crowd cheered, but he wanted to lay down on the floor. _It hadn’t even been a delayed spike._

He looked at the other practice court and frowned, he had missed Hinata’s warm-ups. 

Atsumu held the ball in his hand as he took his steps from the backline, _let’s start this game off right._ He threw his hand up in the air as he took position, _time to silence the crowd._ He dropped his hand and looked up, his eyes drifting towards Hinata on the sidelines. The ball toss was beautiful, he jumped- 

“Oooole!” 

He flinched but slammed the ball home. “Service Ace for Inarizaki!” He glared up at the girls who screamed during his serve, _don’t interrupt my serve again, ya oikin’ pigs!_ He wanted to scream it up at the girls, but the look was enough. 

Atsumu had the next ball in his hands and set up another jump serve, he grinned as he hit the ball, _Hinata was watching him._ The ball was over on the other side of the court and out of bounds. _Yer makin’ yerself look bad, Miya!_

“Gah!”

“Lame,” Osamu looked at him, a smug smile curved at his lips. 

“Can it!” He got into position, “Peh! My serve toss got away from me.” 

Karasuno’s samurai was up to serve, but what could have been a good serve was ultimately thrown off by Inarizaki’s cheer section. _Poor guy._

Ginjima was up to serve on their side. Atsumu widened his stance, _alright Kageyama, let’s see what yer team can do._ He glanced at Hinata, _show me whatcha got._

The ball was up in the air and in Kageyama’s fingertips within seconds. He sent it towards Hinata who had already jumped, his body slicing up into the air. A grin etched across his face as he went to-

Hinata landed on the ground right after the ball. He threw his face into his hands, “I completely forgot to hit the ball!” 

“If you can’t do them both at the same time, don’t bother, you scrub!” Kageyama screeched at Hinata. The rest of Atsumu’s teammates were mumbling to each other about the little tangerine on the other side of the net. Atsumu’s mind was going wild, _are ya telling me the jumps we saw yesterday ain’t the highest he can go?_

“Is he seriously experimentin’ while playing us?” Osamu was staring through the net at Karasuno’s number ten. 

“I figured Tobio-kun for the kind of guy who only marches to the beat of his own drum,” Hinata looked at him through the net while he spoke, “But it looks like this kid is just as bad.” _And it was driving him wild._

Suna’s serve. Karsuno got under it, though it’s sloppy. Atsumu went through the motions, his body moving automatically to get under the ball and set it for Aran. _Ah, beautiful kill, Aran._

“Nice one!” 

“Don’t surprise me like that!” 

“Whoopsie!” Atsumu grinned, _ya know it was a great set, Aran._

Suna’s serve, again. Atsumu’s body was warmed and ready. _The game is just starting._ Kageyama smacked a rebound off Oumimi’s hand. _Bring it, Tobio-kun. Show me what ya got-_

Hinata crossed the entire width of the court in seconds. His body was up in the air even faster than he bolted across the wood floor. 

“Yeow!” The twins echoed each other as Hinata slammed the ball down on their side of the court. Atsumu’s mouth dropped. Atsumu had been intrigued before... _and then he saw him fly._

* * *

_Spring InterHigh: Day Two_

_Tokyo Metropolitan Court B - Inarizaki High V. Karasuno High: Set Two_

Atsumu wasn’t playing nice this set. Sweat beaded and rolled down his neck as he threw the ball into the air. He served his jump floater directly at Karasuno’s libero, _the poor bastard couldn’t get under the ball._ They had lost the first set and he was going to win them this round. _Another service ace for Inarizaki!  
_“Man, it sure feels awesome when I can score a service off a guy who’s that good!”

“There it is again,” Suna turned to look at him. 

“There’s what?”

“You showing off just how dumb and thoughtless you are about everything.”

Atsumu’s mouth dropped, “Huh? Hey! That’s rude y’know!” Suna waved a hand at him and turned to face the net. Atsumu took his steps off the line, the fans screaming behind him. Atsumu grumbled to himself as he silenced the crowd behind him. _Let’s rack up a few more points off the libero._

“Bring it on!” 

Atsumu looked up at the enamoring voice that broke the silence. He bit back at the chuckle in his throat, if Hinata had hackles, they would've been raised in a snarl. _Guess ya don’t like me messin’ with yer teammates, eh Shou-kun?_

The first set had been a learning experience for Atsumu. Having stolen the duo’s quick and playing it out perfectly with Osamu, he had finally garnered even more attention from the rambunctious tangerine on Karasuno’s side. And more surprises had been in store when Hinata managed to gain a point _off_ him. The damn tangerine’s speed and hops had become a sight he _wanted_ to observe up close. He never wanted this game to end.

_It’s been brought, Shou-kun._

“...Second service ace in a row! Off the libero, no less!” Atsumu looked up at Karasuno’s team. _Sorry, Shou-kun, it’s nothin’ personal. Just got a game to win._ Karasuno’s libero dropped to his fingertips and started doing pushups in the middle of the game. 

Atsumu grinned, “Dude, ya are the best.” Third serve. And Karasuno’s libero was under it, barely, but he managed to bump the ball. Karasuno set up the ball and slammed it right to him. The ball jumped off his arms, towards Osamu. Suna is set a spectacular ball by his twin and gained them another point. 

This game wasn’t any different than their normal ones. Atsumu went for his fourth serve, his eyes lingering towards Hinata, _he was just playing against his soulmate._ Serve, out of bounds. 

Back through the motions. Up. Down. Hit. Toss. Bump. Save. Kageyama tries a dump, Akagi saves it. Aran spikes it over. Ball is up in the air. Aran takes the point by sheer force. Atsumu’s eyes keep wandering towards Hinata. _Just lemme see ya smile, I need to know._

“Left!” Aran wanted the ball. 

“Coming up,” Atsumu set it, but Aran barely makes the point. 

And then it’s Kageyama’s serve. Service ace to Karasuno. Another serve from Kageyama, right off Osamu’s arms. Service ace to Karasuno. _Ya’ve changed, Tobio-kun._

Another serve, Ginjima bumped it, Akagi set it up for Aran, Aran spiked it completely out of bounds. Atsumu sucked in a breath, _they were targeting Aran._ He shared a quick glance with Osamu, both nodded at the realization. 

Kageyama’s up for his fourth serve. _Just like any other game._

Ginjima gets under the ball, sending it back over the net. Kageyama got under the ball and Hinata was right there to smack it down. _No gettin’ a big head now, Tobio-kun._ The ball bumped off Atsumu’s arms before Hinata could land on the ground. 

“Samu!” Osamu tossed the ball to Aran. One point for Inarizaki. Atsumu pulled in a breath, his eyes finding Kageyama. _Yer getting predictable, Tobio-kun._

Hinata scowled behind Kageyama, his copper eyes glowing. A smirk curled at Atsumu’s lips, _sorry, Shou-kun, we’ll be takin’ this set._

“How does gettin’ stuffed by by blockers keep momentum for us?” 

_Yikes._ Kita had been subbed on court, which meant they had to shape up or face criticism from Mister No Gaps Kita Shinsuke. 

“Server up!” Atsumu was at the front of the net, Kita would serve, Aran would rest, and Inarizaki would take this set. _Bring it on._

Karasuno’s samurai managed a spike, but as Atsumu dove for the ball, his stomach colliding with the wood floor and his hands under the ball, knocking it back, it would be Inarizaki’s point in the end. One more trying spike from Karasuno in the rally, but Kita was there. Atsumu scrambled to get under the ball. Kita, though he wasn’t a starter, held the team down while on the court. 

The ball touched his fingertips for two seconds before it was flying into Ginjima’s line of fire. One point for Inarizaki. Hinata is subbed out by their number twelve, the pinch server. Atsumu’s eyes follow Hinata to the sidelines. _Smile._

And then the set was theirs. 

“Atsumu, I bet watching Karasuno’s setter spike serving the last set has made ya want to spike serve too?” 

_Oh, here we go._

“Blowing ‘em away with a wicked spike serve is way cooler. I’m gettin’ bored with jump floaters anyway.” 

_How does he know?_

“The jump floaters are what’s workin’ right now. You’ve got their libero on the ropes. Now finish the job.”  
“Yes sir!” _Kita was scary._

The third set was about to start. The rest of the team talked among themselves. Atsumu stood on the side, the cap of the water bottle in between his teeth while he thoughtlessly chewed on the plastic. The pounding of his heart was blaring in his ears. He looked up at Karasuno’s side. _Let me see ya smile._

* * *

_Spring InterHigh: Day Two_

_Tokyo Metropolitan Court B - Inarizaki High V. Karasuno High: Set Three_

Karasuno was two points up and it was Atsumu’s turn to serve. They had been playing three sets with the crows and he hadn’t seen one goddamn smile. _It wasn’t him._ A growl vibrated his chest and he looked up at Karasuno’s libero. _I’mma blow yer little hands right off yer wrists!  
_The ball was arced beautifully. Atsumu watched it in slow motion as the libero finally got under the ball and sent it to Kageyama. One point for Karasuno. One quick glance at Hinata. Atsumu shook his hands, _focus._

Once again, the ball was in their court. Akagi saved it, but it was low. _No problem._ He dipped down, one leg shooting out to steady himself, one overhand toss, _here ya go, Samu._ One point for Inarizaki. _Just like every other game._ One more peek at Hinata. One high-five shared with his twin.

“Why didn’t you just dig it like a normal person?”

“Uh, cause I’m a setter. It’s my job to set the ball. Duh. So, I took the ball and set it at just the right spot for my hitter.” 

“And?” _Ah, same old Suna._

“Well, with a dig, all you’ve got is two arms. But going overhand means you’ve got ten fingers to use,” Atsumu grinned, “Ten is more than two, more support is better, so I went overhand, cause I’m a setter.” 

Suna gave him a tight-lipped glare and turned around. Atsumu groaned and looked over at Osamu. If anyone would understand it would be his twin. 

“Quit lookin’ at me, ya scrub.” 

_He couldn’t win._ One more quick glimpse of Hinata. _He was going crazy._

“Osamu!” The ball dropped into Osamu’s fingers and Atsumu jumped. He smacked his hand down onto Karasuno’s side. One point Inarizaki. Atsumu landed with a thump, the sweat sprinkling on the floor. 

He turned to Osamu, both gaping at each other, “That was low and short.” 

“Hey! Quit askin’ for the universe. I ain’t a setter y’know!” 

Atsumu grinned, _ya can be anything ya want, Samu._ He looked at the score, one point ahead of Karasuno, eleven points to 25. Hinata was back in the game. Kageyama’s serve. 

Osamu bumped it back over the net and their captain spiked it over into Akagi’s arms. Atsumu jumped, _to dump or to set_. Hinata and their number five were up in the air. _Stuff it._ Atsumu shifted his hands under the ball and it was stuffed by Hinata. _Sorry, Shou-kun._ Inarizaki point. Reach over. 

Two points ahead. And Atsumu stepped up to serve. _Yikes, too hard._ Karasuno’s captain sends it back over the court. One point ahead. The tangerine’s serve. 

Aran bumped it his way. _Beautifully done._ He sent it to Ginjima, but the spike was deflected by Karasuno’s four eyes. _No time to wait._ Atsumu found himself under the ball yet again, “Osamu!” He sent it to his twin, _it’s yours._

Osamu switched his spike into a set, sending it to Aran. _Just a normal game._ Hinata was under the ball, falling on his ass in a perfect dig. _Just a normal game, with my soulmate._ The entire Karasuno team erupted in cheers. Atsumu looked at Hinata, the boy was staring at his hands. Had he never dug a- _Shit. Shit. Shit._ The ball was coming back to his arms. 

“Back me up!” 

Osamu set Ginjima to wipe it off the blockers. And then that damn little tangerine sprinted across the floor, a smile plastered on his face while he saved the ball off court. Atsumu stopped breathing. _A smile crafted by the sun itself._

Get the ball. Get the ball. Get the ball. Akagi saved the ball with his foot. _A sunlit smile._ Atsumu tossed the ball back over the court. _A smile like no other._ The ball hit the net and rolled over, dropping on Karasuno’s side. Atsumu turned around, looking for Hinata. _Shou-kun._

“Kageyama! Didja see that? Didja? Huh? Didja see my awesome dig? Well? Didja?” Atsumu couldn’t help but stare at the boy jumping around. _He_ had seen the dig. _He_ wanted to congratulate Hinata. He wanted to ask him if he had dreams about him too. Hinata's hair ruffled around as he paraded around Kageyama, his excited voice was music to Atsumu’s ears. 

“Y’know? It’s like he’s chowin’ down on some good grub.” 

Atsumu looked at his brother, “What? Yer mind still on food? We’re in the middle of a game, ya know?” _Not that his thoughts weren’t elsewhere._

“We eat two, three, or four times every day, but hours later we’re starvin’ again. Every time we get some good grub, it’s the greatest feeling. Every time. That feeling never fades or gets dull. No matter how many times it happens. It’s like that.”

“That’s true, I guess you’ll eat anythin’ and every time you tuck right in like it’s the greatest experience of your life. Even when it’s stuff like cold rice balls or soggy ramen noodles.”  
“He’s the same way.” 

That got Atsumu’s attention. 

“He plays volleyball like he’s eatin’ good grub,” They worked their way back to the court, “If you eat just one bite of somethin’ when you’re really hungry, it only makes ya much hungrier.” 

Atsumu bent down in position, _he knew that much._ He looked at Karasuno. Each one of them was drenched in a slick sheen of sweat. Their bodies had to be at their extent. He flexed his calves. He was about there himself. But every one of them had a new shine to their eyes. Atsumu licked his lips. They were hungry. And damnit if he wasn’t too. 

Kageyama came up to serve, a wicked aura radiated off him. Atsumu smirked, _what happened to that goody two shoes from camp, Tobio-kun?_ One service ace off Osamu’s arms, much to Atsumu’s trying. 

His second serve was dropped right in the middle of their court, Osamu barely getting under it to send it back over to Karasuno. And then Hinata was flying again. _He just wanted to admire the little tangerine._ One point picked up by Hinata. The entire set flew by Atsumu’s eyes. Every play was as important as the last. They were neck and neck. He deflected a ball. _Come on!_

Suna stuffed a ball, but Hinata was there. And he _kicked_ the ball over the net. One point to Karasuno. Atsumu couldn’t help but feel proud of the little monster. 

“Complain already, damnit,” Kageyama barked at Hinata. The boy had been sharing a high-five with a few of his teammates

A smile that nearly blinded Atsumu, was stretched across the boy’s lips as he turned to look at his setter, “Complain? Why would I? Gimme the next one too!” 

Atsumu sucked in a sharp breath, _if his setter gave his all putting that ball up, he’ll take it every time._ Atsumu smiled, _I think I’m actually moved Shouyou-kun._ He walked back to the line to serve. Hinata stood on the front line, his face was lit up while he waited. _Yer a damn monster, Shou-kun._

Service ace. One more point for Inarizaki. Atsumu flipped the ball up, one more. One more point. Karasuno’s captain bumps it and that little monster is already on the net, expecting the ball. One point. Karasuno. 

“That ain’t no faith. He doesn’t _trust_ his setter. He _expects_ that ball to be up there for him. Right on time. He expects it.” _Ya’ve got my sympathies Tobio-kun. That’s one scary partner ya’ve got there._

They were tied. And the ball was in Karasuno’s court. They were moving too fast, but their number five rebounded the ball instead of taking the chance. Atsumu watched, every fiber in his being watched, as Hinata bumped the rebound. The ball sliced high up into the air, the only chance for Karasuno to catch their breaths. 

Not many people could understand what Hinata just did, but Atsumu did. He watched as Karasuno set up an attack. _Hinata, his soulmate, had just given them the small break they needed._ He wanted to scream a cheer for the boy. But he needed to block their number five first. 

It was a rally to get the ball. Karasuno’s captain under the ball and sending it back over to their court. He couldn’t wipe the grin off his face, he hadn’t had this much fun in a game in a long time. _It ain’t just a normal game, Kita-san._ He looked at Hinata, _it’s so much more._

He got under the ball, _alright, Samu, let’s end this._ Osamu swiped his hand down and Hinata was there, flying again. Atsumu watched as the ball flew off his soulmate’s hand. It flew behind him and he knew. He looked at Hinata. _He knew._

They lined up, drained and defeated. Thanked them for the game. They stood at the net. They shook hands. _It was now or never._ Hinata had turned from the net. 

“Shouyou-kun.” 

The boy turned, his hair ruffling in his face, sweat rolled down his rosy cheeks, his bronze eyes were wide in question, Atsumu wanted a smile, but just seeing his face was enough. _He knew the moment he had seen him fly._

“One day, I’m gonna set for ya.”

* * *

_Epilogue_

_Spring InterHigh One Year Later_

_Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium- Inarizaki High V. Karasuno High_

They had beaten Karasuno. Atsumu ran out of the gymnasium. He had to find Shouyou. His dreams had stopped since their game against each other the previous year. He needed to find Shouyou. 

_The dreams stop once ya meet yer soulmate._

He bolted around volleyball players. The sweat rolled down his neck into his already soaked jersey. _Tangerine hair, bronze eyes, that goddamn sunny smile._ Atsumu knew it was Hinata the year prior, he knew and all he did was give some stupid, shitty line. He flew down the stairs towards the doors of the other side of the gym. Karasuno’s side. Atsumu ran into a cluster of players and vaulted over their bags, apologizing over his shoulder. 

_Yer soulmate is yer soulmate. That fact won’t change._

Atsumu rounded the corner, his heart was pounding against his ribcage. Every muscle in his body was screaming, but he needed to find that little tangerine. He caught orange uniforms out of the corner of his eye, and he slid to a stop. Atsumu raised a hand but paused. Hinata and Kageyama were embraced, tears poured from bronze eyes. A tender hand stroked through curly, tangerine-colored hair. Atsumu was too far away to hear the soft words that were whispered by Kageyama. A smile crafted by the sun was turned up towards Kageyama. A sunlit smile was covered with the lips of another. 

Atsumu slapped a hand over his mouth as tears sprang from his eyes. 

_Yer soulmate might be yer soulmate, but there’s never a guarantee._


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let me date ya, Shouyou-kun,” Atsumu grinned, “I’ll be the best soulmate to ya. I wanna see that smile. I wanna be the reason ya smile.” 
> 
> “Stop acting like a scrub,” Shouyou’s lips curled into a smirk, “Let’s try being friends first.” 
> 
> “You’ll fall in love with me in no time, Shou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge Thanks to @KennedyDreyar for being my beta reader on this second part (Also I'm sorry, I suck for not putting this in earlier {Forgive me ily})

_Three Years Later_

_Adlers V. Black Jackals: Black Jackals Loss_

_On a bus back to Osaka_

“Whatcha looking at, Tsum-tsum?” Bokuto leaned over the seat, invading his personal space. Atsumu muted the news coverage of their game and turned his head to look up at his ace. Bokuto’s messy gray and black hair flopped over his face, the styling wax finally losing its hold after their sloppy five set match with the Adlers. 

“Just watchin’ some of the news coverage to see if I can see where I fucked up,” He gripped the phone and clicked his tongue against his teeth, “We shoulda won that third set.” 

“There you go blaming yourself again,” Bokuto patted Atsumu’s head with a sympathetic grin, “We’re a team you know? They were just a little stronger. Did you see how well Tobio-kun was playing today? I mean he-” 

Atsumu tuned him out. Discussing how well Kageyma had played that day would only sour his mood further. He looked down at his phone and his stomach dropped. His skin peppered in an uncomfortable heat. 

_“Breaking News: Adler’s starting setter, Kageyama Tobio, proposes to his longtime boyfriend, Hinata Shouyou, after win against the Black Jackals today!”_

Atsumu’s hand trembled around the phone, his eyesight growing hazy as he blinked back tears. Shouyou wasn’t just Kageyama’s boyfriend. He was an incredible beach volleyball player. Ninja Shouyou. Atsumu swallowed at the lump in his throat. Shouyou was so much more. 

_“Let’s get an interview with the happy couple…”_

Atsumu turned off his phone and pressed his head against the window of the bus, drowning out the sounds of his teammates. How many years had it been? His dreams had stopped, but he still sought out Shouyou. Pictures, videos, news articles, he had it all at home. He had been following every step of Shouyou’s volleyball career. Had gone and seen his last match in high school where Karasuno placed third in Japan. He had watched, painfully, at the affectionate looks he and Kageyama had shared on the court. The small touches between sets.

The window fogged with his pained breaths. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He hadn’t ever stopped hoping. _Yer soulmate is yer soulmate, that fact won’t change._

He had hoped, one day, Shouyou would come back into his life. He had prayed. Asked for forgiveness for all of his scrubby ways during his youth. Learned to control his mouth. Copper eyes flashed through his mind the moment he clenched his eyes shut. _There was never a guarantee._

* * *

_One Year Later_

_MSBY Black Jackals Gym_

_Eight Months until season opener: Adlers V. Black Jackals_

“I can’t believe ya really picked a new member when I wasn’t even here,” Atsumu walked into the gym, his cellphone pressed to ear with his shoulder. He flicked the lights on and trudged back to the locker room, his gym bag pinching into his arm. 

“Maybe if you’d be more cautious of your health,” Sakusa grumbled into the phone, “Are you already at the gym?” 

He walked into the locker room, thankful for the automatic lights that clicked on. Slipping his gym bag off his shoulder he stashed it into his locker and dumped the box of onigiri Osamu had sent onto the bench. Atsumu walked back out of the locker room and onto their court, his sneakers squeaking on the shiny wood floor, “Yeah, just got here. Imma set up some stuff, don’t be late.” 

“Just because you’re early doesn’t mean everyone else is late, Atsumu.” 

“Who else is gonna set the gym up?” 

“The new player probably will,” Sakusa exhaled, “He’s a little ball of energy. On par or quite possibly worse than Bokuto-san.” 

“Who is it? Anyone I know?” 

“Hinata Shouyou.” 

Atsumu’s heart dropped the same time the gym door slammed opened. He turned to find a very tanned Shouyou bouncing in, a gym bag in one hand and a water bottle in the other. _Was it too late to run the other way?_

“Atsumu-san!” _Too late now._

“I’ll leave you to that, see you later,” The phone clicked before Atsumu could plead for help. Shouyou’s shoes screeched against the hardwood. The noise barely reached him over the blood roaring in his ears. Tangerine locks, shorter now, but still so pretty and unique. Bright copper eyes, the corners crinkled with a wide smile. A sunlit smile. So goddamn bright, Atsumu wanted to look away, but couldn’t. _Wouldn’t._

It had almost been a year since Atsumu had stopped following Shouyou’s life. Who wanted to watch their soulmate prepare to marry someone else? He had boxed away all the articles, pictures, anything pertaining to Shouyou. The box hadn’t left its spot since Atsumu had stashed it in his closet after he had watched Shouyou accept Kageyama’s proposal on live television. 

And now, Atsumu stiffened, _oh please, no_. “I missed you yesterday! Where were you?” 

Atsumu’s shoulders sagged at the stark realization, “Was getting’ over a cold.” _Ya really know how to pound the nail in, don’t ya Shou?_

“Oh!” Shouyou’s sunny lilt should have been music to his ears, but it was another painful reminder. 

“Yeah,” Atsumu rubbed a hand along the back of his neck, anything to hide his shaking, “Meian-san said the new guy wouldn’t have any problems matching up with me.” 

Shouyou tilted his head, his eyes flashed with confusion, “Ah, sure. I don’t have a lot of issues matching my play up to other people,” He let out a small timid laugh, “I’m so used to playing with one other person, I can pretty much do whatever on the court.” 

Atsumu already knew that. He had seen the enormous progression Shouyou had made his first year in Rio. And now, Atsumu had no idea just how far the man had gotten with his skills in the last twelve months. 

“Cool, I guess we’ll see in practice,” Atsumu tucked his phone into his pocket and started towards the storage room to grab the net. The sound of tentative steps behind him had him whipping around to find Shouyou following. He exhaled, _yer makin’ this harder than it’s already gonna be,_ “What do ya need?”

Shouyou’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, “I figured you might need help?” 

“Yer lugging all yer shit around,” Atsumu didn’t want to be rude. He didn’t want to snap at the man who had never done him any wrong, but his fierce temper was breaching the surface. This should have been a dream, but it was just one nightmare after another when it came to his soulmate. 

“Oh,” Shouyou looked down at the floor, “I’ll go put it away.”

“I can get this done on my own,” Atsumu’s tone kept coming out snappy, “Go pick a locker. Ya’ve got plenty of time t’talk to yer fiance or whatever.” 

Shouyou nodded, averting his eyes and turned towards the locker room, his shoulders hunched in defeat. _Stop bein’ an ass ‘Tsumu, it’s his first day, ya’ve got no right._ “There’s a box of fresh onigiri from ‘Samu, help yerself to it,” Atsumu called after him. 

“Thanks, Atsumu-san,” Shouyou looked back at him, a sad smile on his lips. Atsumu gritted his teeth, _good job, Miya_. 

One thing had been for sure, Shouyou could in fact match with anyone on the court. The team was scattered across the gym, drenched and sore from their unholy practice. “Gotta break in the new recruit,” Coach Foster had gleefully exclaimed before throwing them through the ringer.

“My disciple is pretty good, right ‘Tsumu?” Bokuto pulled his arms forward as they stretched each other out. Not too far from them, Shouyou and Inunaki were doing their own stretches, exchanging laughs and razzes. 

Atsumu had noticed immediately that the little monster could take the court hostage the moment he started to move. It was like a trance had been put on him and the rest of the team during their four on four match. Shouyou had been placed on Atsumu’s team. Sakusa and Inunaki had also been placed. They played against Bokuto, Thomas, Barnes, and Meian. In terms of height, it would have looked like an impossible match up, but skills wise, Shouyou had surpassed all of their expectations. 

“He’s damn good,” Atsumu pulled on Bokuto’s hands, his legs screaming at the stretch, “Maybe even better than Omi-kun and yerself.” 

“That’s fine, Akaashi’s sets are still better than yours,” Bokuto grinned at him, “You should have seen him yesterday during the try-outs. He was the star of the show.” 

“He’s the sun,” Atsumu mumbled under his breath while he stole another glance at Shouyou. They had yet to share more than ten words after he had snapped at the man that morning. And he knew it was his fault, but, when he looked at the tan line on his finger, Atsumu couldn’t help but get bristly. _It should have been me, yer my soulmate._

* * *

_MSBY Black Jackals Gym_

_Four months until season opener: Adlers V. Black Jackals_

Atsumu had done it. He had opened his fat mouth and he regretted every bit of it. Shouyou was staring at him, copper eyes glassed over, his bottom lip trembling, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. The rest of the gym had grown unbearably silent. 

They had been practicing spike drills and Shouyou had been messing up an unusually large amount. Atsumu had already been in a foul mood after a certain setter had won a sponsorship over him the night before. He had received the call that morning during his run. It had taken every ounce of his self-control not to throw his phone at whatever hard surface he could find. _Ya get my sponsors, my soulmate, what else are ya gonna take Tobio-kun?_

He wasn’t going to take his anger out on anyone. That’s what he told himself. He wasn’t the same jackass he was in high school. He’d dole out his emotions through practice and cry that night. A normal routine since Shouyou had joined the team. 

Since Atsumu had acted like an ass the first day he joined the Jackals, Shouyou had been nothing but timid around him. They didn’t talk outside of practice and because Atsumu had deactivated all of his social media accounts a year ago, he couldn’t see what the man was up to. It infuriated him to no end. And he had no one to blame but himself. 

He wasn’t going to let his emotions get the best of him, that’s what he had told himself. Until Shouyou had given him a faint-hearted smile and wiped his hand across his forehead, the tan line on his ring finger was as clear as the first day he had walked into the gym. That was when Atsumu had finally snapped. 

“Ya shoulda just gotten on yer fuckin’ husband’s team if ya weren’t even gonna try properly! Is this team a joke to ya? Am _I_ a joke to ya, Shouyou-kun?” 

He instantly regretted the words that spilled out of his mouth when Shouyou’s face contorted into a shattered sob. Atsumu clenched his fists and moved forward, only to be stopped by Bokuto with a scowl, “Not cool, Tsum-tsum.” 

“You’re always going on about my fiance, husband, boyfriend,” Shouyou’s voice broke the awkward silence, his words icy, “I don’t have one of those! And you just keep rubbing it in every change you get, you, you,” Shouyou threw his hands up into the air, “You scrub!” 

Sakusa snorted, whipping a hand over his face to cover the sound a little too late. Bokuto’s mouth dropped, along with the rest of the team. Atsumu gaped at Shouyou and looked at his hand. _The tan line._

“We broke up ages ago! He found his soulmate when he was in Italy! And now they’re getting married!” 

Atsumu didn’t know what to say. He looked back and forth from the ring to Shouyou’s irritated sneer, “I-”  
  
  


“Are you an idiot or just a jackass?” Shouyou growled at him before turning on his heel and storming out of the gym. All eyes were on him, waiting for his next move. _I am a scrub, always have been, always will be._

“Shouyou-kun!” Atsumu’s body moved on its own to chase down his soulmate. 

“Can we vote them off the island?” Inunaki clicked his tongue. Atsumu didn’t hear the rest of the conversation. _Shouyou wasn’t engaged. Shouyou wasn’t in a relationship. And he had opened his fat mouth._

Atsumu crashed into the locker room and found Shouyou waiting for him on a bench, his arms crossed. His tangerine locks were wild around his displeased scowl. Atsumu approached him cautiously and bent down until they were face to face, “I’m sorry.” 

“You’re a shit soulmate,” Shouyou muttered, not meeting his eyes. 

  
Atsumu blinked once, then twice, “What?”  
  
  


“You’re a shit soulmate, I hope you know that.” Shouyou narrowed his eyes, “I finally figured it out, but you’re a real scrub, you know that Atsumu-san?” 

“‘Tsumu.” 

“What?” 

“Call me ‘Tsumu,” Atsumu couldn’t hold back his smile, “How long have ya known?”

“I had a feeling the second match in high school, but I never got a close enough look at your eyes. I don’t know why you’re smiling. I’m mad at you.” 

“I wasn’t upset to hear ya were single,” Atsumu almost shrugged, _no sense in hiding the truth._

“Are you serious right now?” Shouyou scoffed, “I cannot believe you-” 

“I’ve been waiting for ya for quite some time now, Shouyou-kun,” Atsumu leaned forward, keeping his eyes leveled, “I never thought I was gonna get my chance, but here ya are, single. And here I am, single. And we’re soulmates.” 

“I really got the wrong twin in this deal,” Shouyou exhaled, reclining back on the bench, furthering himself from Atsumu, “You’ve been acting like an ass since I started on the team, why?” 

“How was I supposed t’feel having my soulmate on the team when I thought he was engaged to someone else?” Atsumu pushed forward, lessening the distance between them, “I’ve been pinin’ after ya since our first match.” 

“That’s weird,” Shouyou’s face flushed, “It seemed everyone in the world knew about my breakup with Kageyama, except you.” 

Atsumu’s lips curled into a grin, “What’s a man supposed to do when he watches his soulmate get engaged to someone else on live television?” 

“What does that even mean?” 

“I’d been following yer career for years,Shouyou-kun,” Atsumu pressed his hands against the bench, trapping Shouyou, “Then ya went and broke my heart and I had to give ya up completely. Got rid of all my social media so I wouldn’t go see whatcha were doin’. Had to deal with the fact I’d never be with my soulmate. Can’t even tell ya the last time I picked up Volleyball Monthly.” 

“Maybe Osamu is my actual soulmate,” Shouyou teetered on the edge of the bench. 

“Nah, he didn’t dream about wild, orange ringlets or the prettiest copper eyes known to man,” Atsumu’s thumb stroked against the soft tanned skin of Shouyou’s thigh, “Or that goddamn smile that brings me to my knees. Won’t ya smile for me Shou?” 

Shouyou pursed his lips together, but his eyes softened, “No, I won’t. You’re an ass and I’m not forgiving you.” 

Atsumu pressed further, “My dreams always took place in a sunflower field,” Shouyou’s eyes went wide and Atsumu’s heart picked up in his chest, “After I saw ya, I could only imagine seeing ya in a great big field of sunflowers, a big sunny smile, tangerine hair-” 

“Alright, alright,” Shouyou’s face had been painted crimson, “I get it. You can stop.” 

“Let me date ya, Shouyou-kun,” Atsumu grinned, “I’ll be the best soulmate to ya. I wanna see that smile. I wanna be the reason ya smile.” 

“Stop acting like a scrub,” Shouyou’s lips curled into a smirk, “Let’s try being friends first.” 

“You’ll fall in love with me in no time, Shou.” 

“What makes you so sure?” 

“I fell in love with ya the same day I blacked out from seeing ya fly all those years back in high school.”

* * *

_MSBY Black Jackals Gym_

_One day before season opener: Adlers V. Black Jackals_

“Shouyou-kun,” Atsumu looked over at his wing spiker, “How are ya feeling?” 

Shouyou had his arms stretched above his head, the bottom of his white tee showing just enough of his toned stomach and slim waist to paint a blush across Atsumu’s cheeks. He looked back at the net he was trying to set up, _quit it, ya perv._

“I’m great, are you okay?” 

Atsumu’s fingers trembled around the netting. He and Shouyou’s friendship had blossomed since the day in the locker room. They were hanging out every day, practicing extra together, and it was the best time Atsumu has had in years. But he was a man in love. And Shouyou was the man he loved. And some days were torturous to keep his hands off the man. 

“I’m wonderful, Shou,” Atsumu bit into his cheek. The mornings before team practices were almost always his undoing. Since he had joined the Jackals, he would pride himself in coming early and setting everything up. Even if he wasn’t a morning person. 

“You’re all red, 'Tsumu.” 

_Yer makin’ me red!_ Since Shouyou had joined the team, the ball of energy and sunshine would be at the front entrance every day, waiting for him. Atsumu’s days were almost always started with Shouyou’s smile, tangerine shaded bed head, and twinkling copper eyes. Atsumu could only imagine what it would be like to wake up and see the same scene next to him. 

“I’m fine, Shou,” His fingers were still trembling around the net. He couldn’t look over at Shouyou, not with the impure-

“Look at me,” Shouyou’s voice in his ear startled him so much he jumped back, his heart leaping out of his chest. Shouyou smirked, “You’re out of it worse than normal, come here.” And what Shouyou says, goes. Atsumu looked down at the floor and stepped towards the man until Shouyou’s white sneakers came into view.

“Atsumu,” Shouyou tried gently and if that wasn’t enough to make Atsumu’s heart sing. He slowly lifted his head to look at his soulmate, immediately melting, as per usual, at the copper eyes that pierced his very soul. Shouyou’s cheeks pinked up while he reached a hand up to rest it on Atsumu’s forehead, “You’re warm.” 

“I’m fi-” 

“You should go home if you’re sick. We have a big day tomorrow, ‘Tsumu,” The back of Shouyou’s hand was still resting on his forehead. 

“Shou,” Atsumu closed his eyes, “Ya keep doing this to me. Being around ya. My soulmate. It’s drivin’ me up a wall.” He reached up to grab Shouyou’s hand, “I’m sorry, I can’t lie t’ya. I just need ya to know. I’m fine. Or I guess I’m just fighting every instinct in me to just kiss ya whenever I see ya. I still don’t know how yer feelin’ about me. Have I won yer heart yet, Shou?” 

“Can you wait for my answer?” Shouyou squeezed his hand.

“I’ve waited years Shou, I’ll wait for ya even if it’s to my last breath,” Atsumu wouldn’t look at him or he really might just lose himself. The silence between them was deafening, their hands interlocked, Atsumu’s own heart drumming against his chest and in his ears. 

Shouyou’s hand cupped his cheek, starling a gasp out of Atsumu. Shouyou let out a short laugh and stroked Atsumu’s cheek, “You’re jumpy today,” The faintest brush of lips against Atsumu’s, “I’m glad we found each other again, ‘Tsumu.” 

* * *

_Kamei Arena Sendai_

_Season Opener: Adlers V. Black Jackals_

_My wing spiker. My wing spiker. My wing spiker._ Atsumu walked out on the court, still reeling over what he had just said to Shouyou’s ex fiance. Shouyou had assured him that their banter had been friendly competition, but Atsumu’s jealousy still sparked around Kageyama. 

He glanced behind him at Shouyou and sent the man a grin. Shouyou’s lips curled, his face lighting up and winked back at Atsumu. Shaking his head, he looked up at the ceiling of the arena and exhaled. They hadn’t talked about the small kiss shared the morning before. Shouyou had gone on with his merry way and Atsumu had almost been benched for the game for his failure during practice.

The whistle blew and Kageyama served a nasty jump directly at Shouyou. Atsumu watched, grinning, as his soulmate got under the ball and passed it in a beautiful arc towards him. _First things first._ Shouyou was already on his feet, lining up for a shot. _We gotta make sure we say a proper hello._

Shouyou’s wings- _legs_ , Atsumu shook his head grinning up at the man. Beautiful. Always so beautiful. Shouyou slammed the ball over the middle blockers. First point to the Jackals. 

Shouyou landed with a thump and looked over at him, holding out his arms. Atsumu grinned and nodded, _good dig._ In the months they had been teammates, the two had developed a silent language. Nothing had to be said between the two soulmates, they knew what was on the other’s mind. 

And now, Atsumu went to set the ball for the well-known “super quick attack.” A move that had brought him to his knees in high school when he saw Shouyou perform it. Now it was _their_ move, better than before, quicker than before. The ball left Atsumu’s fingertips in a matter of seconds, right on track to Shouyou. Point to Jackals. 

Atsumu smirked at Kageyama through the net. _Mine._

_Ball. Ball. Ball._ Atsumu watched helplessly as Hinata got stuffed by Kageyama on their last point. The ball was falling back onto their side. _Move legs. Move!_ Hinata kicked the ball to him. The ball was up in the air above him. Hinata had saved the ball, midair. 

A grin stretched so far across his as he locked eyes with Shouyou while he sprinted across the court. Fingertips touched the ball. The Adlers were following Shouyou. He sent the ball to Bokuto. Point to Jackals. Match won. He turned to Shouyou and grinned. 

_That’s MY wing spiker._

My soulmate. 

“Atsumu!” Kageyama looked at him through the net, “Treat him good, okay?” 

Atsumu raised an eyebrow, “Huh?” 

“You’re his soulmate, right?” 

“Yes, he is,” Shouyou came up next to him, “And I expect the two of you to get along.”

Atsumu turned his head to look at Shouyou, “Am I missin’ something?” 

“This,” Shouyou reached up to grab his collar and pulled him into a kiss. A real kiss this time. In the middle of the arena. For the whole world to see. Atsumu pulled back, shocked, and searched Shouyou’s face. 

“Shou-” 

“Guess this means I love you too, Atsumu,” Shouyou wrapped his arms around Atsumu, pulling their foreheads together, “Even if you _are_ a scrub sometimes.” 

Atsumu didn’t hear the gasp that rattled the crowd. He didn’t notice the smile that was on Kageyama’s face, a mirror to every other player still on the court. He didn’t hear the cameras flashing or the reporters screaming. 

No. Atsumu was focused on those melted copper eyes, his hands raking through curly, unruly orange hair, and pressing his lips to a smile crafted by the sun itself. 

“I’m flying, Shouyou.”

* * *

_Two Years Later_

_Tokyo_

Hazel eyes, dripping with vines of brilliant jade. A vast field of sunflowers, a breeze that fluttered around him and the man with the most unique eyes he had ever seen. That was all Shouyou had remembered before the fated Inarizaki match in high school. His dreams had ceased the night after the match. 

_The dreams stop once you meet your soulmate._

To Shouyou, the dreams ending had only meant he might have stumbled across his soulmate while he was preoccupied with everything going on in the gymnasium. He had paid no mind to it. He had been thoughtlessly in love already, even if they both knew they weren’t soulmates. He looked over at Kageyama, an arm draped over his wife, while he spoke with Daichi and Suga. Kageyama caught his eye and gave him a wide grin. Shouyou laughed as he pointed at his wife’s rounded belly. He threw his hand up in the air in a quiet cheer, truly happy for his best friend. 

Shouyou walked along the line of the sunflower field, the soft Fall breeze sweeping through his hair. The sun’s rays caressed him in a soft warmth, not too hot that the suit he wore grew uncomfortable in the light, but not too cool he required anymore layers. The reception’s noise became a soft whisper as he continued his path to the furthest part of the field towards his destination. 

The beacon that beckoned him was dressed in a burgundy suit and has his back to him. Shouyou grinned and picked up his pace as quietly as he could. He ducked in between the tall flowers, trying to hold back his laughter. The only request Atsumu had for the wedding was to have it in a field of sunflowers. _That’s how we met, ya know?_ Atsumu had looked up from his coffee one morning, his hazel eyes sparkling. 

_Your soulmate is your soulmate. That fact won’t change._

He leapt with a whoop from his poor hiding place and landed in Atsumu’s ready arms, sending them backwards into the grassy pasture. Atsumu showered his face in kisses when they landed in a soft heap. Their giggles filled the quiet air around them. 

“How’d I know ya’d come find me?” Atsumu pushed back a few strands out of Shouyou’s face. His eyes twinkled under the sun, the distinct two toned irises had never looked so captivating. 

“I just missed you,” Shouyou’s face warmed and he pressed his forehead to Atsumu’s chest, “Does it feel real yet?” 

_Your soulmate might be your soulmate, but there’s never a guarantee._

Atsumu pulled Shouyou back as he sat up with him in his lap. A soft hand came up to Shouyou’s cheek, a gentle thumb ran over the expanse of his skin down to his lips. Shouyou pressed his lips to Atsumu’s thumb, relishing in the shudder that wracked Atsumu’s body. 

“It’s better than any dream,” Atsumu whispered as he brushed his lips against Shouyou’s, “Yer real and in my arms.” 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Shouyou pressed his forehead to Atsumu’s, “I love you, Miya Atsumu.” 

“I love ya, Miya Shouyou.” 

They linked hands, their wedding rings clicking against each other. Atsumu held onto him and stood up to spin them around in a fit of laughter. Shouyou dipped his head back, smiling so wide his cheeks ached. His heart drummed in his chest while he soared in Atsumu’s arms. 

_You’ll know for sure your soulmate is your soulmate, when every moment together makes you feel like you’re flying._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you I hurt... I hope this made up for it :) 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments or come find me on twitter [@Psyduck_ms](https://twitter.com/psyduck_ms)
> 
> Stay safe out there!  
> Cheers!  
> -S

**Author's Note:**

> Eh hm... This wasn't actually how I was going to end it originally, but I decided I wanted to hurt feelings. I apologize (especially to K and T, who I'm positive were expecting a happy ending).  
> I had come into this, telling myself, "I'm going to stay true to the actual manga. I'm going to follow the Inarizaki v. Karasuno match to the T." Let me just be the first to say, this ended up being more difficult than I would like to admit. I pulled most of the dialogue from chapters 248-291(for the match) of the "Haikyuu!!" manga created by Haruichi Furudate.
> 
> I'm still up in the air on how I feel about this one... But. Would you guys like a part two? Maybe? Let me know? I actually know what how part two would go.... (Will probably write it regardless)
> 
> Either way, I hoped you all liked it! Please leave a comment or come find me on twitter (psyduck_ms) to yell at me  
> Cheers!  
> -S


End file.
